mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/The Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew :: THE SEQUEL
Blanky: Since the old Blankyjet Crew Miadventures blog was kinda laggy to load for many people due to its large page size, we shall now create another blog so we can peacefully continue our ugly adventures in the Blankyjet Crew without our computers bein' flippin' snails like Gary. You people should also check out The Alternate Adventures of the Blankyjet Crew, which is an extra side story featuring the Blankyjet Crew story from the perspective of the antagonists of the story, Morcubus and his corrupt corporation, Neo MorcuCorp. Here's teh last blog, which you can go read if you've forgotten stuff, or if you're new here and don't know what in the flip is goin' on. It might load kinda slow though, which is why we has switched to this newer blog, where we shall continue our adventures. o.o But do read it if you can, especially if you plan to join our roleplay, because I think it is very entertaining to read, and plus, you will know what's going on. Even if you're not joining in, I still think you should read it. o.o Like before, the rules remain the same, and can be changed or added to at anytime if the situation comes up: #'Do not try to solve situations too quickly.' It makes an adventure short and very boring. Although I do not say it, this kinda thing is a huge pet peeve of minezors that I see very often throughout this roleplay thingy. You won't be penalized for this, but many of us (or at least me) will probably be kinda annoyed at you. For example: :*'May Ann Naise:' AAAAH OMIGOSH WHERE IS MY BABY? :*'Royal Payne:' According to my uber-awesome psychic powers, I'd say they're in Mercury. 'Cuz I'm cool like that. :*'May Ann Naise:' Oh, thank you! :*'Royal Payne:' *teleports us to location instead of normally going to Blankyjet and flying there, and there is the baby lying on the ground, crying* There you go! :*'May Ann Naise:' Oh, thank you! *cries in joy and takes baby* :*'Narrator:' And that's it...I guess... THE END :This example also goes with rule number 2, kinda. #'Overpowered-ness.' If you're gonna join, don't do one of teh most annoying things and become over-powered. You're limited to like 1-2 special powers. And it'll be especially annoying if you violate rule number 1 by violating this rule. Also, don't make your character "just know stuff". This violates this rule and rule number 1. And uh...no teleportation powers. Or that just makes traveling on the Blankyjet completely pointless. (Marlon will only teleport stuff to short distances, for the most part.) #'No killing. ='' We can only brutally injure each other and Neo MorcuCorp. For example, if Batman killed Joker in the 3rd episode, that would suxor, wouldn't it? (Well, it wouldn't suxor for Batman, but it'd suxor for ze audience who like watching him and the Joker try to kill each other. *shifty eyes*) And no, I'm not tryin' to say we can kill them later, dweebs. o.o Furthermore, do not try killing other Blankyjet Crew members (unless they are going to be bad guys undercover). And uh...no violence for no apparent reason either. No "OMG YOU MEANIE *STABS MILLY BAYS TILL HE DIEZ LOL*". #'This is America.' Or uh...at least I think most of us are in America. o3o Everyone has equality, and that means you can't manage teh roleplay and do stuff like "LOL MY CHARACTER IS STILL STAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL ". Since we are a democracy, we will vote for the best choice. And if we vote for sumthin' you're against, too bad, so sad, mon. And uh...to tell teh truth, I do have some more authority than some of you, because I was teh one who created this thing in teh first place...but most of the time, I will ask for the opinions of fellow roleplayers. If you stay stubborn, if I can, I will try to come up with an alternative, but I can't promise anythin'. #'HEART-POUNDING SITUATION!! AAAAH...oh wait, he's logged off...' Uh, if you plan to make a heart-pounding situation during the story, please try not to log off immediately after...or we're just gonna go bored waiting for you. You won't be penalized for this, but it's kinda wack, if you get mah drift. #'Controllin' other characters.' For teh most part, please do not control characters other than your own unless it is necessary to continue the plot. And if you do control the character, please do not be a jerk and make them say stuff like "I'M AN IDIOT HAHAHA". Goes kinda in sync with rule number 2 and 4. It is probably more tolerant to control actual MySims characters than OCs (original characters), since many of our OCs are actually our real selves. #'No profanity.' I know many of us sometimes have a colorful vocabulary, but keep it outta this roleplay. There is no language filter on MySims Wiki (unfortunately), so I (or another user) will warn you when you try to post sumthin' naughty, and edit it to be sumthin' nicer. If you only do it sometimes, I guess it's okay, but I think we're gonna flip out if you use the infamous "F" word. #'WE ARE ALL FRENDZ.' And keep it that way. 'Nuff said. #'Do not try to change the subject or story from finding ancient civilizations into a random gore fest, or make too much events occur at the same time.' And I repeat, do not. o.o It makes teh whole roleplay seem pointless and void. =' And uh...in my opinion, typing about yourself doing violent stuff to another user even though you're actually just some gigglin' personthingy sitting in front of the computer typin' stuff you aren't actually doin' just makes you look like an imbecile. *shifty eyes* Also, do not change the subject. Like for instance, do not change the story into sumthin' like for instance into a story about convictin' Batman because he stole a stapler from Key Food...I DUNNO, JUST DON'T. And uh...don't make too many events occur at the same time...like in the last roleplay, first we saw a buncha people that looked like us from another dimension, then devil twins falling from a portal/gap in the ceiling, then randomly, a road roller trying to kill us...ja...we're not THAT unlucky, maaan. D= When controllin' your character/yourself try to make your posts/actions insightful...and uh...have some meaning/relation to the plot. Like last time also, if you are new here, you may join. BUT DO NOT MESS ANYTHIN' UP. Uh...okey dokey, Narrator, do ur ugly job. Narrator: LAST TIME ON THE MISADVENTURES OF THE BLANKYJET CREW... *screen flickers into flashback* :Blanky: Why are we bringin' them? THEY MIGHT HAVE RABIES!!! :Leaf: Hey, c'mon, Blanky. Not all wild animals have rabies. 'Sides, I can kinda communicate with them. Elf animal communication abilities, you know? *chitter**chatter* :Chipmunks: *CHITTER CHITTER CHITTER* :Leaf: Uh...they're demanding for the cupcakes... :Chipmunks: *CHITTER!! Chatter...* :Leaf: They also said they're tired of being called chipmunks...they are...? :Chipmunks: *chitter* :Leaf: ...An ancient race of aliens, called Animalians... :Game-fanatic: Hey! Wasn't that one of the remaining colonies in the book?! :Leaf: Huh? What? Oh, yeah! You guys found info on the ancient colonies? :Blanky: Indeed. :Leaf: Hey, what are we waiting for?! We should get back on the B-jet and discuss our findings. Narrator: Our heroes found the ancient civilization Animalians, who greatly resembled chipmunks. The Animalians were one of the tribes who were part of the Great War between the LinLin Race and the Prince of Monsters, Morcubus and his deadly disciples over the ancient cheesecake recipe. Unfortunately for our heroes, when they went back to the Blankyjet and once again reunited, they experienced some sort of turbulence...in panic, Leaf idiotically pressed random buttons, and initiated the self-destruct sequence on the Blankyjet. Leaf: Hey, man! It was just an impulsive action! I was really freaking out back the-- Narrator: SHUT UP! We're going into the next flashback! *screen flickers into another flashback* :Leila: Uwuu, who's Morcubus? :Kogasa: Some freaky idiot that's trying to kill us. :Luke: Heeeeey! Guys look! There's a jet outside... AND IT'S FIRING TORPEDOES AT US!!! D: :Game-fanatic: FIGHT BACK!! :Travis: *stuggling to hold back laughter* Hahahaha! I'm sorry. - I just can't take you seriously with that stuff on your face. :Leila: Um, Game-Fanatic, the marker drawing's still on your face... *giggling* :Luke: Kihihihi!! :Kogasa: *is outside, trying to make the torpedoes disappear with her magic* GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE?!? :Blanky: FIRE DE MISSILEZ!!! *presses button and missiles start shootin' teh other plane, but nothin' effects them* HAXORZ :Leaf: *runs up to pilot seat and presses every button possible* :Blanky: AAAH!!! Leafman!!! YOU N00B!!! :Blankyjet: SELF DESTRUCT IN 10...9...8...7... :Game-fanatic: AAAAH!! :Travis: *holding phone* It's okay, it's okay... *rocking back and forth* :Game-fanatic: That's why you never push random buttons! :Leaf: Sorry! :Blankyjet: ...4...3...2... :Marlon: Get the parachutes! :Secretive: Well only one more thing left to do... ( Sis, you remember the drill right)? :Isabella: ( Yes). :Game-fanatic: *sob* We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! *sob* Narrator: Well, at least one good thing happened to our heroes: they were able to evacuate out of the Blankyjet before it self-destructed and they fortunately were able to land safely on land. But one problem: they've landed themselves on a deserted island! Game-fanatic has gone truly insane due to the chaos that has occurred! They also have met a couple of native islanders, and the islanders appear friendly at first, even inviting them over to a grand feast. But things go terribly wrong... *screen flickers into another another flashback* :Blanky: *is only eating the meat* OMG! This thing is awesome! What kinda meat is dis? :Islander: *points at gorilla family in the distance* :Blanky: o.o :Leaf: *is eating some sweet tart stuff* Hey, this stuff isn't half bad! :Leila: Nah, maybe nii-chan's ok~ *eating some sweets* :Riot: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO EAT!! :Angel: *eating some mangos* :Luke: STOOOP!! The-these guys, they're really gonna fatten you! They told me when they captured me! :Leaf: They speak English? :Secretive: Please don't say that in front of the little sister! :Isabella: *eyes watering up* :Luke: Welllll, I have sis's translating orb. *shows orb* :Leila: LUKE! >:O :Chief Islander: Cooph-Kha! Jarr... *gives a gesture for us to start eating again* :Game-fanatic: NOOO WAY!! AAAAAH!! *takes a club from islander and swings it around crazily* AAAAAWOOOOH!! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!! :Travis: O_O *hides under table* :Chief Islander: GHOO! UOI!! *the islanders take G-f, and put him in a cage, hanging from a cliff leading to the ocean, and the cage had a skeleton in it!!!* :Game-fanatic: Hello, decaying entity most commonly represented as death! C-can I call you P-paco? AAAAAH!! Narrator: Soon, the whole scene turns into a chaotic brawl. Game-fanatic is mauled by a couple of gorillas with his skeleton friend and is separated from the rest of the Blankyjet Crew... *screen flicks into another another another flashback* :Game-fanatic: *being mauled by the other gorillas that were in that area* AAAAAH!! D-DIE!! *picks up "Paco" the skeleton who teleported with Game-fanatic, and fends off the angry gorillas* HAHAHAHAHAHA!! AAAAH!! C-come on Paco, l-lets g-go. AAAAH!! :Chief Islander: UNQI UNQI!! *the islanders attack us* :Game-fanatic: AAAAAH!! *throws "Paco" the skeleton at Marlon, and takes Marlon's wand* ABWAH-KAZOOKAH!! ABREE-DOOSKIE!! JELA-JELA!! *magical bolts of fire, and such are flying from the wand at the islanders* :Travis: *still under table* Where'd everyone go? *bolt hits table* AAAH!! :Marlon: O_O That's level-five magic... Narrator: After dealing with the islanders, the Blankyjet Crew (with Game-fanatic missing) tries to think of a plan to get back Game-fanatic from the clutches of the gorillas... *screen flicks into another another another another flashback* :Marlon: Oh dear, shouldn't we go after him? :Travis: Yeah. We wouldn't want him to get hurt... :Leaf: You're worried that he might get hurt?! I'd be more worried about any living creature that crosses paths with him! :Marlon: You definitely have a point, so we should probably go after him in concern of the...um, island's safety. Narrator: So our adventure paused in an abrupt halt at these lines... *screen flicks into another another another another another flashback* :"Paco" the skeleton: As I strategically route my self through the island wilderness I will aid this poor, incompetent boy in the process... :Game-fanatic: I t-think we're LOST!! AAAAH!! Narrator: Let our adventures with the Blankyjet Crew continue! Category:Blog posts